FIG. 19 shows a package of a surface acoustic wave (hereinafter referred to as SAW) device as one example of conventional electronic component packages. In FIG. 19, this package comprises: component substrate 1101; interdigital transducer electrodes (hereinafter referred to as IDT electrodes) 1102; component cover 1104 having a cavity 1103 in a portion opposed to IDT electrodes 1102; and external electrode 1106 that joins component cover 1104 and mounting substrate 1105.
It is to be noted that as prior art document information associated with the invention of this application, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2003-110391 and Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2001-244785 are known.
However, the conventional electronic component package has the problem of being unable to withstand pressure and shock. Namely, since cavity 1103 is provided in component cover 1104 for the purpose of preventing component cover 1104 and a plurality of IDT electrodes 1102 from coming into contact with each together, the portion of component cover 1104 where cavity 1103 is present is very thin. Therefore, in a case where this SAW device is mounted on mounting substrate 1105 and then coated by a mold resin, component cover 1104 may be damaged due to very large pressure of the mold resin having entered between component cover 1104 and mounting substrate 1105.